


Only Massage

by Big_Claire



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, One Shot, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Short, Smut, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Claire/pseuds/Big_Claire
Summary: Sherlock came home with a back pain. John offers a massage. Will it be enough?Short story (One-shot)Characters - Sherlock BBCCharacters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.No profit.This fanfiction is only for fun.Hope you enjoy!!This profile is no longer active! All my works will be on my new profile Claire_Svedik! Thank you!





	Only Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It was a long time from my first fanfiction. Here is another. This time, the story is from my darkest corner of my mind. My mind is strange place. But don't worry. This story will be in a collection of short stories. Again I apologize for mistakes. English isn't my native language. I tried to fix all mistakes, but maybe there will be some. Anyway, hope you enjoy!! 🖖
> 
> This profile is no longer active! All my works will be on my new profile Claire_Svedik! Thank you!

The weekend has begun. Two days off. Even though it was Saturday, I was awake quite early. It was about seven o'clock in the morning, when I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I couldn't found Sherlock. Either he was gone or was still sleeping in his room. In truth, Sherlock needs only a few hours of sleep in his life, so the first option was more likely. Sherlock is maybe about to solve an unresolved puzzle or he's kneeling in the mud and, with his magnifying glass, he looking for clues, that he only can find. I have to admit, that for the time I have spent with him so far, I have begun to feel something. It was always possible.  
He is so perfect. His blue-green-golden eyes. His kissable cupid's bow lips. Those cheekbones. His sharp, magnificent brain. Those long, slim fingers of violinist. Oh, I would love so much to have those hands on my body. And that deep baritone voice, that makes a ovaries explode. Oh shit, I'm so in love with him. But I can only dream. He's married to his work. And I'm not even sure, that he's gay. Although, I never saw a woman by his side, he can be only an asexual. The click of the kettle pulled me out of the thoughts, that were running through my head. I went to the fridge for a milk, but the milk, of course, was missing again. I said to myself, that I have to go into the store in the afternoon. I took my cup and went to sit on the couch with my favorite book. I sip the delicious tea and I was waiting for Sherlock to return.

When the clock were showing three o'clock in the afternoon, the front door slammed. I heard Mrs. Hudson's voice, how she said _hello_ to Sherlock. _'Oh, thank God. He's fine.'_ I thought. I was beginning to worry about Sherlock. I went to the kitchen so I could wash a cup from morning tea. I heard his confident steps. He opened the door from the apartment and walked in. A smile appeared on my face when I saw him. I wanted to say hello, but something was wrong. There was a look of pain on his face. He didn't even greet me or even notice me. He took off his long, black coat and his iconic scarf and walked into the bathroom without a single word. _'That's strange.'_ I thought. But I have to take it with insight. This is Sherlock. A shower sounded in a minute. I shrugged and went to make some more tea. Then I went, even with a cup, to sit to my laptop. I wanted to finish Sherlock's and mine new adventure for my blog.

In about 40 minutes I was approaching the end. Sherlock was still in the bathroom. I read my story to make sure I didn't make a mistake anywhere. I took a cup of tea in my hand so I could drink. The tea was already cold, but I was thirsty. When I had a cup at my mouth, Sherlock left the bathroom. The look that occurred to me caused, that the little bit of tea went through my nose and I started to cough.

"Are you all right?" said the deep voice.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm... all right." I said. In front of me stood Sherlock only in a towel, that covered the lower part of his body. His raven black curls were still wet and the drops of water were dripping to his muscular chest. _'God...'_   Sherlock continued into the kitchen. He started searching the drawers and cabinets.

"Sherlock? Are you looking for something?"I asked him. 

"Pills." he replied. 

"For what?"

"For the pain, John. Why do you think I would otherwise need them." shouted Sherlock. I bent my eyes and looked into the ground.

"I'm sorry, John. I just... hate to feel pain." he said softly. 

"I'm sorry too. I could think of it. What hurts?"

"My back. In one case I dealt with in the morning, I done something with it. The pain is unbearable." said Sherlock, placing his hand at the lower back. 

"Umm... we don't have pills anymore. And I haven't bought them yet. But, when I studied medicine, I did a masseur course. If you want, I can give you a massage that will help you a little bit." I said, blushing.

"If you get rid of my pain, do what you want." Sherlock said and went to his room. _'The sentence has so many ambiguities... you don't even know what I would do with you.'_ I stood still for a moment before I went after him. When I came to his room, Sherlock stood by the wardrobe. He stood back to me. I saw his scars, that wrote his sad story. How much I want to kiss every scar and tell him how much I love him. Sherlock turned and smiled.

" Should I laid on the bed or the floor?" he asked. 

"Umm... the bed would be fine."

Sherlock nodded and laid on the bed on his belly. He supported his head with hands. Slowly I sat on the edge of the bed. I put my hands on his back and started to massage slowly. 

"John, this way you'll have bad access and you will not massage evenly. Sit on my butt." Sherlock said. I started to blush. _'What?'_

" Umm... A-are you su-ure? I-I can do..."

"John. Don't be ridiculus. Just sit on my butt."

I did what he said. I slowly moved from the edge of the bed to his perfect butt. _'Oh god... oh god... John get it together. It' s just a massage.'_

Sherlock was right. From this position, the massage will be more effective. But for me, that would be torture. At the thought, that he's covered only by the towel, my blood began to move to other parts of my body. _'John, don't think about it! Think of something else! John, focus!'_

" John, that's good."

_'Oh no.'_

" Ahhh...Jooohn, that feels amazing."

_'No... no... please don't!'_

" Jooohn, riiight theeere."

_'Mrs. Hudson is dancing at the pole! Mycroft and Greg are kissing! John, thinking about something! Focus!'_

It's too late. I can feel my erection. I must do something. 

"All right, that should do." I said, and started climbing from Sherlock. But Sherlock caught my wrist and prevented me from coming down. He turned slowly on his back. Suddenly, I sat on his stomach. And for my surprise, I noticed, that even Sherlock has an erection and not a small one.

Sherlock glanced at my bulge in my jeans and smiled.

"Well, well, I think we both have the same problem. We'll have to do something about it." he said in a deeper voice. Suddenly I was on my back and Sherlock lay on me. 

"Sh-Sherlock?"

"Shh, John. Please, tell me you want this. Please. I was waiting for so long and I can't wait longer. I want you."

_'What? Sherlock wants me? Sherlock Holmes? What?'_ He had to notice my expression. I felt his hand on my cheek. 

" John? Are you all right? If you don't want this, I'll stop immediately."

"Sherlock, please kiss me."

Sherlock smiled gently, bent down and his lips touched my lips. I've never felt anything nicer. His lips were so soft. Our first kiss was slow, kind, and full of love. It slowly turned to deeper and more passionate kiss. I moaned softly. Sherlock took advantage of the situation and slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth. My temperature raised. 

"Sherlock. I want you."

"Oh god, John."

He slowly unbuttoned my shirt. He bent down. His tongue touched my nipple. He started to unbutton my jeans. 

"Sherlock." I moaned and arched my back. 

_'I want him so bad!'_

He continued kissing down, when he was at my jeans. He took off my jeans, boots and socks and came back. He smiled devilishly. Through my boxers he took me into his mouth.

"Ohh... Sherlock... Sh-Sherlock."

He continued. 

"Sherlock... Please, please, please, pleeease!"

"Oh John, when you beg so nicely."

He took off my boxers. I was so hard, but finally free. 

"John, you're beautiful."

I blushed, but not for long. He immediately took me into his mouth. Into that lovely, wet mouth. I arched my back again. I put my hand into his curls and pulled a little bit. He moaned. _'What a lovely sound!'_ I pulled again. He moaned again. I look down. I could cum just from that view. Sherlock's head moved up and down. His cupid's bow lips were around my cock. His mouth was full of me. I started shaking. 

" Sherlock... I'm so cl-close."

With a loud, wet pop, he took me from his mouth. He licked his lips and climbed up. 

"You taste so good." his voice hoarse. We kissed again. I took off his towel. Our erections touched. We both moaned. He straightened our cocks and began to rub. It was a blessing. I wrapped my hands around his back and sucked his neck.

"I love the way your cock tastes in my mouth." Sherlock whispered in my ear.

"Sherlock..." I moaned. 

"I love the sounds you make."

"Oh my god..."

"I want to make you come so hard."

"Sherlock... don't stop, don't stop, I'm so close."

"Me too, baby. Come for me, baby. Come for me, my lovely John."

That was all I needed.

"Sherlock... I'm... I'm coming..." I came with a shout.

"Oh John, John, Jooohn..." I never thought I'd see Sherlock like this. With my cum on his chest. And his cum on my chest. His eyes were half-open. We smiled at each other and kissed gently. He was lying on my chest. His weight was little crushing me, but I don't mind. Sherlock Holmes was in my arms. I stroked his beautiful curls.

"John?"

"Yes?" I asked. Sherlock looked into my eyes. 

"John, there's something I should say, I've meant to say always and I never have. I've never been so scared of losing something in my entire life, then again nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do. John, I love you."

"Sherlock, I love you too. So so much. I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I never stopped."

We kissed so slowly and lovely. He laid his head back on my chest. But then I thought.

"Sherlock, nothing was wrong with your back. And you certainly didn't need a massage. Did you?"

He chuckles. 

"Obviously, John."

"Oh you cock. Utter, utter cock."

"Heard you the first time. Ready for round two?"

"Oh God, yes."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The first story of Short stories is completed. It's nothing special, but I hope, that you liked it. At least a little bit. Thank you to everyone who read it. You are amazing!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! If you want, you can leave Kudos or Comment. Thank you! 🖖
> 
> Signing off
> 
> This profile is no longer active! All my works will be on my new profile Claire_Svedik! Thank you!


End file.
